Special Powers
by ammin0
Summary: ?


Special Powers  
  
By ammin0  
  
AN: This is an AU fic for Gundam Wing based on X-men and Sailor Moon. I have made each character vulnerable to certain things and they will be based on the powers the X-men and Sailor Moon characters have. If you have any e-mail, reviews, flames or comments that you wish to send, send them to ammin0@stories.com and now, on with Special Powers.  
  
BOLD: letters or posters Italic: Thinking between people *Stars*: Thinking to self UNDERLINE: Introducing someone serious "Speech Marks": talking  
  
INTRO ON CHARACTERS  
  
Heero/Cyclops  
  
Name: Heero Yuy Codename: Cyclops Age: 19 Powers: Powerful eye beam hidden in his eyes which must be covered by a pair of specially designed sunglasses. Partner Fighting: Relenna/Phoenix  
  
Relenna/Phoenix  
  
Name: Relenna Darlin (by her mother) Relenna Peacecraft (by her deceased father) Codename: Phoenix Age: 19 Powers: Able to move things with her mind, Can read peoples minds and can fly. Partner Fighting: Heero/Cyclops  
  
Duo/Gambit  
  
Name: Duo Maxwell Codename: Gambit Age: 19 Powers: Has power beams in his hands which Must be covered by specially designed gloves, Can make things appear from one place to the Next and can read minds. Partner Fighting: Hildie/ShadowKat  
  
Hildie/ShadowKat  
  
Name: Hildie Shubarker Codename: ShadowKat Age: 19 Powers: can walk throught walls and moves Through anything solid. Partner Fighting: Duo/ Gambit  
  
Trowa/Nightcrawler  
  
Name: Trowa Barton Codename: Nightcrawler Age: 19 Powers: Is half demon which is covered in Blue fur and must wear a specially designed Watch which gives him a normal human Identity and can appear and disappear in Seconds to any place, near or far. Partner Fighting: Catharine/Storm  
  
Catharine/Storm  
  
Name: Catharine Bloom Codename: Storm Age: 19 Powers: Can fly, generate lighting, thunder, Hail, rain and snow from the sky by simply Thinking about what she wants to do and Raising her arms above her head. Partner Fighting: Trowa/ Nightcrawler  
  
Quatre/Spike  
  
Name: Quatre Winner Codename: Spike Age: 19 Powers: Can make wooden steaks appear From anywhere in his body. Partner Fighting: Dorothy/Rouge  
  
Dorothy/Rogue  
  
Name: Dorothy Codinnia (I don't know her last name) Codename: Rouge Age: 19 Powers: Anyone she touches, she immediately gets their Powers so she must wear special gloves. Partner Fighting: Quatre/Spike  
  
Wufei/Wolverine  
  
Name: Chang Wufei Codename: Wolverine Age: 19 Powers: was experiment on as a baby and was Inserted with metal all through his body and can Now thrust metal out of his knuckles. Partner Fighting: Sally/Mystique  
  
Sally/Mystique  
  
Name: Sally Po Codename: Mystique Age: 19 Powers: Can change into anything and can move things with her mind. Partner Fighting: Wufei/Wolverine  
  
Xavier  
  
Name: Charles Xavier Codename: Xavier Age: late 40's Powers: Can read minds And can shield himself From metal attacking him. Partner Fighting: None  
  
Magneto  
  
Name: ? Codename: Magneto Age: ? Powers: Can bend metal with his mind Can move anything metal. Partner Fighting: None  
  
-New York-  
  
Narrator: Our tale takes place in this town where 10 teenagers harness their powers and fight evil. New York holds many wonders from the Statue of Liberty to Washington's school for the gifted. That is where we start our tale, WSFG.  
  
It's a beautiful Monday morning and we see a young girl and boy in a red BMW driving from in town back to the school. "Heero, slow down, we're not going to be late." "You just had to persuade me to drive you into town didn't you?" "Well, if we're going to that party tonight, I wanted to get a nice dress." "And the one you got was perfect." She smiles and leans her head against his shoulder. "Professor Xavier better not make us do extra training this morning. I'm not up for it," she says looking up into his eyes covered by a pair of black sunglasses. "Well, if the Phoenix cannot handle training how will she handle me?" She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Easy, I'll never kiss you again." He looks at her as they enter the school grounds. "You're so evil," he says sexily. "You love it," she says back. "No," he replied, "I love you." She smiles as she sees that they have stopped at the front of the school. She gets out and tosses her ponytail over her shoulder and bends down to pick up her bag out of the back seat. She sensed Heero moving behind her and she said "You can't sneak up behind me." She turned around as he hugged her waist. "I wish I could see your eyes." She said touching his glasses. He shock his head and moved it from her gaze. "You know that's not possible." She pulls his head back up and looks straight into the black glasses center. "I don't care. Close your eyes," He closes them under the glasses and she takes them off. She kisses his eye lids, then puts the glasses back on. He opens his eyes to see her inches from his lips. It felt wonderful having her lips on his eyelids. He smiles and closes the gap between them. They deepen the kiss until they hear a cough behind them. They break to see Duo and Hildie standing there. Duo has his headband on and is holding his rod in one hand and Hilde's waist in the other. She is just smiling at the two who are now beet red. "At least we go into our room to make-out hey Hildie?" She elbowed him in the ribs and pulls him away by his long braid.  
  
Narrator: Well, romance is at every school has it right? Well, this school is just perfect. 


End file.
